Not A Potter But A What?
by Lawstudent092
Summary: Harry's world is turned upside down when he visits Gringotts after receiving his Hogwarts letter...he finds out his true name and family. Dumbledore manipulations
1. Gringotts and Inheritance Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Not A Potter But A What...?**

**Chapter One – Gringotts and Inheritance Revealed**

Harry Potter was a unique boy for his age. For an eleven year old child, he was extremely small and scrawny. All thanks to the abuse and mistreatment from his horse of an aunt, and walruses of an uncle and cousin. There was nothing in common that Harry and his relatives shared except that his aunt was the only blood relative left that connected him to his mum Lily, yet Petunia never spoke of her sister as if she didn't exist.

So when Harry received a mysterious letter from a prestigious school somewhere in Scotland just a few weeks prior to his eleventh birthday in July nineteen ninety-one, inviting him to learn of his heritage, his relatives jumped at the chance of sending him there and not see him for ten months of the year.

**XX**

After a week of slavery doing the chores that the rest of the family had neglected to do, Harry was finally dropped off in London where he made his way into a shabby pub – The Leaky Cauldron. Not even mere seconds after closing the door behind him, Harry was flanked down by witches and wizards wearing robes and hats and thanking him for ridding of the Dark Lord.

"_Who the heck is this so called Dark Lord and why won't these people leave me alone to do my shopping in peace?"_ he thought while finally escaping the clutches of the crowd in search of the barman to ask how to get to Diagon Alley.

Tom the barman eventually spotted Harry and yelled, "Leave the young man alone! He obviously doesn't like his fame for a tragedy he doesn't remember as a fifteen month old child! The next person to harass my customer will wish they couldn't sit down for a month after a stinging hex!"

Now that shut the occupants up. Tom whispered his apology as he showed Harry how to get to Diagon Alley and that the first place he should make his way to was Gringotts, the bank for Wizards and Witches.

Soon enough, Harry entered the Alley and was immediately mesmerised and fascinated with just how beautiful and fantastic the street was. There was a potions shop, a book shop, an animal shop. The shops were endless. But perhaps the most fascinating thing of all was the fact that a white building stood out from the rest of the street.

Before Harry could be spotted by another person, he quickly made his way to the bank, where he was greeted by two goblins guarding the door. With a polite bow to the goblins, he entered the building and made his way to the head teller.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I wish to make a withdrawal please." Harry spoke quietly to the attending teller, whose name was Griphook.

Griphook took one look at Harry and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Certainly Mr. Potter, please follow me," Griphook replied.

Harry followed Griphook down the hall, wondering what could possibly happen to him, to a room that had a plaque that caught his eye.

_Ragnock Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizard Bank  
__And  
__Account Manager for The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_"Head Goblin? Nobility and Ancient House of Potter? What on earth would this mean?" _thought Harry as he was escorted inside, where he was greeted by Ragnock.

"Good morning Head Goblin Ragnock, I am Harry James Potter and I thank you for your time today."

Ragnock grinned and said, "Mr. Potter, it was my pleasure. Please call me Ragnock."

"Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel as I am in school," replied Harry as he took a seat gestured by Ragnock.

Once settled, Ragnock began to speak.

"Harry, as a precaution to prove who you are, can you please allow seven drops of blood onto this parchment. The parchment will show your inheritances, magical abilities and other information to confirm your identity."

"No worries Ragnock, I can do that," Harry replied cautiously, eagerly to learn of his family life that had been kept from him. Ragnock pricked his thumb and allowed seven drops to appear. As the writing appeared on the parchment, there was surprises left, right and centre.

**Inheritance for Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor**

**Family**

**Mother **– Lily Marie McGonagall Potter-Gryffindor (deceased)

**Father **– Godric Gryffindor (deceased)

**Father **– James Andrew Potter (magically and blood adopted deceased)

**Grandmother **– Minerva McGonagall (currently under loyalty, oblivious and compulsion charms)

**Godmother **– Rowena Ravenclaw (deceased)

**Godmother **– Amelia Susan Bones (Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement)

**Godfather **– Sirius Orion Black (currently in Azkaban for crime did not commit – innocent)

**Godfather **– Salazar Slytherin (deceased)

**Families Inherited**

**Potter** (inherited from father and adopted father)

**Peverell **(inherited from father and adopted father)

**Gryffindor **(inherited from father)

**Slytherin **(inherited from godfather)

**Ravenclaw **(inherited from godmother)

**Bolden **(inherited from mother)

**La Chappell **(inherited from mother)

**McGonagall **(inherited from mother)

**Black **(inherited from godfather)

**Merlin** (inherited from father)

**Windsor **(inherited from mother – first in line in magical world, second in line in non-magical world)

**Magical Abilities**

**Animagus **(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Parseltounge **(natural ability – blocked eighty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Occulmency **(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Magical Core **(natural ability – blocked sixty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Memory Recollection **(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Potions Ability **(natural ability – blocked eighty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Charms Ability **(natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Transfiguration Ability **(natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Defence the Dark Arts Ability **(natural ability – blocked thirty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Financial Inheritance**

All the vaults have a combined value of ninety billion galleons

**Property Inheritance**

Hogwarts – seventy-five percent ownership

Gryffindor – twenty-five percent

Ravenclaw – twenty-five percent

Slytherin – twenty five percent

Godric's Hollow (monument)

Gryffindor Castle

Potter Manor

Slytherin Manor

Ravenclaw Castle

Kensington Palace

**Other Information**

**Loyalty Potion **(administered by Petunia Dursley a month ago)

**Rivalry Potion **(administered by Petunia Dursley a month ago)

**Abusive/Manipulative Charm **(placed upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)

**Dark Object **(lightning bolt shape scar due to the Killing Curse aimed by Tom Marvolo Riddle ten years ago)

**Stunned Body Growth Charm **(place upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)

**Titles**

His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Windsor, Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Oh my god! I am not a Potter but also a Royalty!" Harry exclaimed before his eyes rolled and fainted.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the opening chapter of 'Not A Potter But A What...?' More will come pretty soon! Also check out my other story 'The Powers of a Phoenix Child' Happy New Years and don't forget to review and share!**

**Lawstudent092 (Justin)**


	2. Learning of the Family History

**Chapter Two – Learning of the Family History**

Ragnock spent a few minutes laughing when Harry fainted. As he revived the young Prince, Ragnock asked with a feral grin, "Prince Hadrian, are you ok?"

Harry groaned and replied with a huff of annoyance in his voice, "Great, just want I need, another thing to be famous for in my life!"

Ragnock roared with laughter, while holding his side. Harry cocked his eyebrow to signal his annoyance with his newfound titles. The goblin finally got his composure to ask, "Shall we listen to of your parents' wills now?"

There was a nod of agreement from the young Lord of so many Houses and Titles. Harry was anxious to learn of his real family, not the family that consisted of abusive and hating Muggles. Ragnock pulled out two files; one was the Potter files, while the other was the Gryffindor files. He pulled out a piece of parchment that detailed the wishes of Lily and James and began to read out loud to Harry.

**_Last Will and Testament of Lord James Andrew Potter and Lady Lily Marie McGonagall-Potter-Gryffindor_**

_We are of sound and mind and wish to state that this is the final copy of our will and that all previous wills are to be null and voided as of Thirtieth October Nineteen Eighty-One._

_To Remus Lupin our fellow Marauder. We bequest you Moony Manor, your favourite place to run wild and carefree at your pleasure. Twenty million galleons is also yours and James insists that you do not refuse and I concur. Go buy yourself some good-looking and decent clothes along with a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane Potion._

_To Sirius Black our fellow Marauder. We bequest you Padfoot Castle, the ideal place to start a new with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black along with twenty million galleons. Perhaps it is finally time you settle down and propose to your lady Amelia. She's one heck of a woman (that was from both of us Padfoot!)_

_To Amelia Bones our loyal friend. We bequest you Bones Hideaway, the ideal place to start a new with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones along with twenty million galleons. Perhaps it is finally time you settle down and tame that man of yours, Sirius. You keep him on his toes and you're a good person for him (that was from both of us Amy!)_

_To Peter Pettigrew, our Secret-Keeper. We know of your betrayal to Lord Voldemort, you traitor. Therefore, you will not receive anything and that we hope you rot in Azkaban or even worse the Dementor's Kiss. You are also herby expelled from the Marauders, Wormtail you rat._

_To Minerva McGonagall our mother and mother-in-law. We bequest you our Transfiguration notes we collected over the years, both as an individual and as a couple along with fifty million galleons. We ask that you take guardianship of Harry and raise your grandson at Potter Manor, so that he can be closer to us and his family. _

_Remus, Sirius and Amelia, please help Minerva raise Harry. We ask that you be a pseudo aunt and uncles, have fun and create memories as a family._

_Finally to our son Harry. Son we do not care that you are not James's biological son. A year after we had finished school, your Mum was working on her Charms Mastery, when a spell backfired and transported her back to the time of the Founders, where set met Godric and fell in love. A year before you were born, Godric married Lily and wrote to James, asking him to adopt and raise you as his own child. James didn't even hesitate and followed Godric's wishes in a heartbeat. You are Godric's heir along with James's heir. The Potter family magic will recognise you as James's son as all Potters have naturally been in Gryffindor._

_We leave you our Family vault along with our possessions, portraits, financial stability and properties._

_You are also to be named as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter as per James's wishes._

_Just remember Harry that we love you and we always will. Lily loves only three men in her life and that's Godric, James and of course you, Harry._

_As per guardianship, Harry is _**_NOT_**_ to be placed under the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley _**_OR_**_ Albus Dumbledore._

_Signed  
__Lord James Andrew Potter  
__Lady Lily Marie McGonagall-Potter-Gryffindor_

_Witnesses  
__Lady Amelia Susan Bones  
__Lord Sirius Orion Black  
__Ragnock III (Head Goblin, Gringotts)_

Ragnock now took out a parchment from the Gryffindor files.

**_Last Will and Testament of Lord Godric Gryffindor_**

_I leave everything from clothes, properties, and heirlooms to my son Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor._

_Furthermore, my original custom-made wand – thirteen inches in elm wood with a feather from my pets' griffin and gryphon, will recognise Hadrian as a new owner._

_Finally son, Hogwarts will always been your home, regardless what the Headmaster says. As my heir along with Salazar and Rowena's blessing, you are also their heir due to the Godparent Vow. Therefore all decisions must be run passed by you. Also you will be named as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. _

_Hadrian, I do not feel bad that I could not raise you myself, which is why I wrote to James asking him to raise you as his own son so that you could have a father figure in your life._

_Just remember Hadrian that I will always be around to help you at Hogwarts and that I love you._

_Signed  
__Lord Godric Gryffindor_

_Witnesses  
__Lady Rowena Ravenclaw  
__Lord Salazar Slytherin  
__Ragnock I (Head Goblin, Gringotts)_

After reading of the wills and finding out his parents, Harry let out a horrendous sob, finally giving into the grief that he had harboured for as long as he could remember. He may not have been able to remember his parents, but after hearing Ragnock read the wills and their heartfelt messages, it was enough for Harry to realise that he was loved.

Ragnock gave the young man a few moments to grief in private by guarding the door, to make sure nobody, especially Albus Dumbledore could interrupt this private moment that Harry desperately needed.

**XX**

Finally nearly half an hour later, Harry finally managed to control his sadness, though his eyes were bloodshot from the sobbing, Ragnock offered Harry a Pepper-Up Potion to freshen himself up before he lead Harry down to the family vaults along with the trust vault set up by his Mum and Pa, James.

The ride down to the vaults was nothing like what Harry had experienced in his life. It sure beats the rollercoaster rides that Dudley went on with his thugs. Complete lazy pig he was. Come to think of it, how did he end up at the Dursleys? Howe did his Mum know them?

One day he will confront Albus Dumbledore and find out just what his plan was for Harry. Before another thought could come to Harry, Ragnock announced, "Vault number two, Hogwarts Vault!"

"Ragnock, just how far are we underground?" asked Harry as they came to a stop outside the vault.

"To be honest, I have no idea Harry, I presume its several hundred of miles underground but it is held by goblin magic. Are you ready to meet your Dad and Godparents?" Ragnock replied?

Harry nodded and placed his hand on a shield that had a lion, snake, badger and eagle etched on it. "With a commanding voice, he stated, "I, Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor request access to the Hogwarts Vault!"

The shield took a small sample of blood from his hand to verify Harry's claim. It was humming a tune as it was being verified. Two minutes later, the lock of the door was undone and the door opened. The family goblin explained that only he could go in and be assessed by the Founders.

Gathering his courage as the son of Gryffindor, he walked in into the vault, where immediately he noticed a spirit that must have been waiting for him.

"Hadrian, it is nice to finally meet you," Godric replied as he embraced Harry in a fatherly hug.

"D-Dad?" sobbed Harry, "... it is finally good to meet and see you!"

For a second time that day, Harry gave into the grief and began crying once more. Godric smile and said, "It's alright my little lion warrior, let it all out. I will always be here for you."

Soon the two of them were joined by another male and two females, which Harry realised it was his Godparents, Salazar and Rowena along with Helga. All three of them gave Harry a heartfelt hug before they stepped back.

'It is time for us to bring Godric's son up to the man he should have been, not lie the Muggles have treated him just to suit Albus Dumbledore and his plans for the 'Greater Good'. It stops now!" sneered Salazar, disgusted at the way their Heir had been treated. The others nodded in agreement and began chanting in an ancient language to undo the damage caused by his relatives, Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was lost in thought throughout the chanting. Soon his body started to grow, his hair changed from a messy black to a golden lion-like mane with hints of black (this was to show that Harry was still James Potter's son) that fell just below his shoulders. As the healing went on, the blocks that was binding the abilities and magic, shattered and let off a huge wave of magical energy. His body started to fill out gaining muscle, tone and texture. His eyesight was healed that he no longer needed glasses. His eyes shone even brighter than before, just like the killing curse and finally his body was cleansed of all potions and curses. The dark curse on his forehead was removed, allowing his scar to fade as if it never existed.

After what seemed like days on end but was actually half an hour, the chanting ceased and Salazar spoke first.

"As my godson, your personal Tower, near the Gryffindor Tower, will have a potions lab, stocked with all kinds of ingredients never to run out. The Chamber of Secrets is also yours."

Now Rowena stepped forward, "As my godson, your Tower will have your own personal library, so impressive that it will rival Hogwarts and Dumbledore's library."

Helga spoke next, "Although you are not my heir, I have gifted you an impressive greenhouse in the grounds at Hogwarts that can only be accessible by your touch."

Finally Godric approached his son, "The four of us have successfully healed you. My blood alone will immune you from any love potions, loyalty and compulsion charms and potions. My birthday and forevermore gift to you is a duelling room that is equipped with dummies and books. When you head to our family vault, there is a sword exactly like mine, rubies for me and emerald for your mum engraved in it but it also has the engraving of "_Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor"_ it is yours to weld and no one else can weld it unless you give permission. For better protection, carry it at all times."

Once Godric had finished talking to Harry, the other Hogwarts elders stood next to their friend and spoke in unison.

"We deem Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor our worthy successor and Heir to Hogwarts. Let the elves, portrait, animals, and wards be answerable to **ONLY** our heir. Let the magic be freely used once more. Through our power it is done!"

Harry felt the power hit his body like a power surge. Once that was over, his right hand harboured three rings – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He gave everyone one last hug before turning to his father for a longer embrace. Finally he rejoined Ragnock outside once more.

"Can we please make a stop to the Gryffindor and Potter vaults Ragnock, I will explain what happed with my father on the way there," replied Harry.

Ragnock was still in shock over how much Harry had transformed since meeting the young man an hour ago. "Of course, Harry are you ready?"

Harry nodded and off they went to explore the Potter and Gryffindor vaults, with Harry giving an explanation to his Goblin friend on what had transpired in the Hogwarts vault.

**XX**

Two hours later, Harry left Gringotts with a bag full of possessions. It contained a stuffed toy stag, lion, wolf and dog that Harry vaguely remembers playing as a baby. A few journals from his Mum, Dad and Pa. His sword that had been crafted for him by his Dad. It looked absolutely magnificent and he was thankful that the jewels would always remind him that his parents were by his side in spirit. His father's original wand was overjoyed that it had found a new master to be loyal to.

A Marauder's Map that was created for him by James, Lily, Remus and Sirius (Peter was through out of the group). A few portraits of his parents and the founders. Harry also picked up the Potter and Peverell family rings. An heirloom of the Peverells that James had given Harry was the Invisibility Cloak. Since the Potter was a member of the Goblin Family, Ragnock had given Harry a glamour necklace to hide his true self.

The first thing that Harry did was buy a multi-compartment trunk that had a Potter and Gryffindor family crest. Harry wanted to honour both of his father figures in his life. Walking to the Magical Menagerie, a snowy phoenix immediately flew to his shoulder as if she was waiting for him to bond with. The store owner was in awe of what had just happened that Harry paid a generous thousand galleons for her.

Next was Flourish and Blotts, where he got as many books as he liked. He was not going back to the Dursleys no matter how much the old coot begs. The other stores were just as fascinating like Flourish and Blotts. Walking into Madam Malkins, Harry discarded the rags he wore and went all out in buying the top label in both Muggle and Magical clothing. Walking out of Madam Malkins, he actually felt like a million galleons (or in Muggle language, a million pounds).

Finally, he entered Ollivanders to purchase his wand.

"I have been expecting you, Lord Gryffindor," an eerie voice spoke from behind Harry, making both him and Hedwig jump.

Harry apologised and asked him to create a wand with a core feather from Hedwig. Ollivander nodded and took a feather gently from Hedwig and left for his workspace.

Twenty minutes later, he returned and gave the wand to Harry.

"Lord Gryffindor, here is your wand, eleven inches holly wand with a feather from your snowy phoenix. The bond with wand will not allow another person to use it to their will."

Harry immediately felt the warmth from his newly made wand as he held it.

"Thank you Lord Ollivander. I appreciate your find wandmanship. Do you have two wand holsters for my wands? One for the wand you just created and another for my wand, my father Godric Gryffindor weld, that has recognised me as my father's son."

Ollivander let out a gasp. "Of course my Lord, for your wand and two holsters its eighty galleons."

Harry nodded in agreement and handed over the galleons when Ollivander returned. He placed the holster on each arm and placed a wand in each one. They snapped into place and out of sight. Harry thanked the man and left the shop complimenting his work.

*Hedwig, would you mind flashing to Professor McGonagall's Office and see if she is alone?* Harry asked his new companion/friend/familiar in an abandoned alleyway somewhere in Diagon Alley.

*Of course Harry. I shall return soon.* Hedwig nipped her friend in an affectionate and flashed away.

While Hedwig was occupied, Harry used the time to use Occulmency to organise his memories and straighten up his new robes. He then took off the glamour necklace; put it in his pocket, while the Inheritance Scroll was in his hand, ready to show his grandmother.

Minutes later, Hedwig returned.

*Harry, she's free now and has a few hours before the old goat needs her.*

Harry snarled, *I am really starting to hate that old senile coot. Let's go, it's time for me to be reunited with my TRUE family.*

Hedwig shrilled in approval, placed herself on Harry and flashed away.

**So here is chapter two. What are your thoughts? What will Minerva think? When will Dumbledore discover Harry missing from the Dursleys? All will be revealed soon! Read and Review! **

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to my friend in New Zealand as her Mum passed away on New Year's Day (Australian time). Rest in Peace.**

**Lawstudent092 (Justin)**


	3. Starting A New Life

**Chapter Three – Starting a New Life**

Harry landed in McGonagall's Office with a loud thump, making the stern witch jump and look up from her lesson preparations' for the upcoming year.

"Mr. Potter, just what do you think you are doing in my office and let alone at Hogwarts before the term officially begins in just under a month?!" asked his grandmother.

Harry got up off the floor, straightened his robes and said, "I'm sorry Professor, can you please hang on one moment please and you are best to read this scroll." He handed over the Inheritance Scroll, to which she took it as she raised her eyebrow at him.

Of course her grandson ignored that as he walked swiftly to the nearest wall, placed his hand and began to connect to the castle.

"I, Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor, Heir and Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Heir of Hogwarts, request that all elves, portrait, animals, and wards be answerable to me **ONLY. **The memory, loyalty and compulsion charms and potions to be gone from my grandmother Professor Minerva McGonagall and that the Headmaster is to forget his meeting with the Deputy Headmistress today. Let the magic be freely used again!"

The castle responded automatically to Harry's touch and immediately protected the office and removed the effects from McGonagall. The young heir watched with amusement as he could see the astonishment from his grandmother's face grow as the charms and potions were lifted. Before Harry could say another word, Minerva started cursing in her native Scottish tongue.

"That manipulative old coot. He better hope he can outrun me when I get my hands on him and wring his bloody neck! Harry I am so sorry for leaving with those horrid Muggles. I told the old coot not to leave you with them as he made me observe them for well over a day," as she embraced Harry in a hug.

For the third time, after a massive day, Harry broke down sobbing. Actually they both did. For the first time since Harry could remember, he felt like he was TRULY home and that his Dad was right, Hogwarts would protect him.

Once the sobbing subsided, Harry handed her a few pieces of parchment. Once more, she raised her eyebrow at him, wondering on earth was going on.

"Granny, take a look at the Inheritance Scroll, Mum and Pa's Will along with Dad's Will and tell me what stands out." Harry explained as he got tried to get the invisible lint off his robes but with no success.

Minerva opened the files cautiously and began to read. A few minutes later, she laid them down and looked at Harry, struggling to find the words.

"Your godfather...Sirius is innocent? Oh my god! Albus sent an innocent man to prison or a better word for it...hell! Hang on..." as she continued to read the scrolls and came across the titles. "Harry this is major, you are a Prince in both worlds?! Godric Gryffindor is your father?!"

Harry grinned, which reminded Minerva of James, back in school when he played a prank (still did as an adult). She put up her Occulmency shields as strong as she could to stop Dumbles from reading her thoughts, went to the fireplace and asked for Amelia Bones from the DMLE to come through when she was free.

**XX**

Half an hour later, Amelia Bones came through the fireplace looking all confused. Harry looked like he was about to laugh but kept his face straight as he saw his godmother losing her mind.

"Minerva, what in the name of Merlin's saggy pants is going on?" Amelia asked Minerva, who simply just laughed outright at the poor woman all confused.

"Amelia, may I introduce you to your godson, Prince Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor," replied his grandmother still looking amused at her former student's stunned reaction.

Seeing Amelia leap into proper decorum was hilarious to both grandmother and grandson. "Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to be reunited with you after ten years."

Harry laughed and said, "Please, it's Harry," and gave his godmother a hug.

The two women laughed, sat down and began to listen to Harry explain his tale of discovery at the bank this morning. Saying that they were upset would be the wrong word; furious is the appropriate word to describe the women's mood. Both women want to give the old manipulative coot what he deserves but Harry stopped them saying he had a plan and it will all come to fruition.

Amelia was more shocked that the 'so-called Leader of the Light' Dumbledore landed her true love in hell, just to gain control of Harry. She was actually glad that Harry got away from the abusive adoptive relatives when he could and vowed to offer assistance should he want to prosecute them for abuse and other charges.

Sirius on the other hand, although he was a prankster, he was always able to keep her grounded with life outside work and were about to get really serious before that fateful haul off to Azkaban destroyed any hope she had left in starting a new family. Now that she knew the true story, she also made another vow to get in touch with Queen Elizabeth II (her department had a liaison between both ministries so getting in touch wouldn't be that difficult) so that Harry could get his own official seal. This would also allow Elizabeth the chance to bestow Harry's titles officially in both worlds and that Harry could work behind the scenes with Minerva and herself to free his godfather.

Amelia was brought out of her musing and planning when Harry spoke once more.

"Granny, how hard would it be for you to gather the other Head of the Houses, along with yourself and Amy, so that we can go to Potter Manor, talk in private and run some tests on the Heads? I believe if we go there, I can stop Dumbles from interfering even more and perhaps remove the famous Gryffindor/Slytherin hate prejudice charm he placed on Professor Severus Snape."

Minerva could see the cogs turning in the emerald eyed boy's head. For once she didn't care of what 'Greater Good' Dumbledore had planned. She needed to support her grandson and from that moment she decided that was who was going to have her loyalty.

"Hadrian, I don't see the problem of gathering the other Heads together here in my office to floo to Potter Manor. Perhaps you put the offices in lockdown at your discretion so that you are barring the old coot to gain entry and to also put another nail in his coffin?" came the reply after a few minutes.

Harry nodded and allowed her to do just that. While that was being organised, Harry approached Amelia on a totally different topic.

'"Amy?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Harry? What have you got on your mind?" Amelia replied looking at her godson with a hint of worry on her face.

'I want you to know that I was abused by Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. I was called 'freak', 'boy' and the names just keep going on, but I was also physically harmed, never fed much as was treated like a servant."

Amelia's mouth just dropped opened as if it was dangerously close to hit the floor. She had a look on her face that was going to suggest she was going to kill his 'so-called relatives'. Netherless, she allowed Harry to continue with his story.

"I don't want the wizarding world know that I was abused, because that would mean I am crying for attention as 'The Boy-Who-Lived' and I hate the title. I actually prefer being called 'Prince Hadrian' compared to that title. As for what happened that night, before the old coot put blocks on me, I have an eidetic memory, and I can recall how Mum and Pa died and that I can offer more proof that Sirius is innocent.

Anyways, back to the Dursleys, I know for a fact that they have led an over extravagant lifestyle, I actually heard Vernon say that he squandered money from Grunnings, the company he worked for. If there was some way you could prove that the old coot was using my family vault to also pay the fat walrus as embezzlement, perhaps if it made its way into the hands of the Muggle authorities..."

"That plan is spectacularly cunning Harry...almost seems worthy of being a Slytherin trait. At least we know that you inherited that from Salazar," Amelia replied with a chuckle.

"Hey! I resent that, you should know I did gain my intelligence from my parents, all three of them!" Harry joked playfully. Amelia nodded and assured him that the investigation will be thorough and discreet.

Harry scribbled a note and gave it to Minerva.

"I am going head to Potter Manor, have a look around and see how things are currently at before everyone arrives. Here is the address and the floo address is "Honourable," he quickly explained before rubbing Potter ring and saying, "Take me home!" and was gone in a flash.

**XX**

Harry landed in the foyer a minute later with a thump once more. Hedwig was shrilling in laughter that made the young man just grumbled about how familiars should be respectful of their friend, which only made Hedwig laugh even more.

He picked himself up off the floor, straightening his robes and proceeded to the nearest painting that just looked like his Pa. Below it was a gold sign that read

_Lord Edward Nathaniel Potter  
__Headmaster of Hogwarts  
__1788-1850_

"Hello Grandfather Edward, I am Lord Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor, how are you?" Harry asked the painting, that awoke the second Harry started speaking.

"I am well thank you, young Hadrian. There hasn't been a Lord in this house since your Grandfather Charles passed away just after your father young James finished his final year at Hogwarts." Edward replied looking at his descendant.

There were a few moments of silence before Harry asked Edward another question.

"Where does your first and foremost allegiance lay? The Potter Family or the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

My first and foremost allegiances lay with the Potter family, Headmaster of Hogwarts second, My Lord," came the reply almost instantly.

Harry took the information that was supplied carefully. He knew that the portraits were now at his command, but he wanted to see if Dumbledore had specific control over portraits that connected to him, eg. Gryffindor, Black, Potter etc.

Addressing Grandfather Edward, Harry gave his answer. "Thank you Grandfather, can you please not tell the Headmaster anything only the Deputy Headmistress. Nor should you tell anyone who is here and you should be aware that the only person that can ask for your assistance is Lord Hogwarts and that is now me."

Edward nodded and made some small talk before a loud crack was heard from behind. Turning around, he noticed a small creature that looked like an elf.

"M-Master Harry, is that you?" the house elf, Floppy asked with tears shining in her eyes. "M-Master Harry has returned?"

Harry crouched down and gave the little elf a welcoming hug. "Floppy, it is good to see you again and it nice to be home once more. Can you make sure that there are six guest rooms ready along with my bedroom as we have guests coming here soon and will stay a few days here at the Manor."

Floppy nodded and left almost immediately. Harry got up and looked around. He would have time to explore shortly but now he needed to plan with the other Heads and Godmother to get his Godfather out of Azkaban and stop Albus Dumbledore once and for all.

He went to the nearest room, which happened to be the study and began to unpack his bags ready to extract his revenge on the man who had all intention of keeping him away from his family and heritage. He would nail the man to a prison cell in Azkaban if that was the last thing he ever did in his life.

**This chapter was quite difficult to write as I wanted to get the other heads in the story almost immediately. Quick Question – I am tempted to bring back Lily, James and Godric just to bring some sense of normality into Harry's life. Yes or no? Please leave your comments and suggestions as they are greatly appreciated.**

**I won't reveal who Harry will end up with – will be a surprise along with the teaching arrangement. Be aware there may be Weasley bashings from the minor children (not twins) and Molly – not sure yet.**

**Enough rambling – I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review :)**

**Lawstudent092 (Justin)**


	4. Planning and Secrecy

**Hey everyone, I am updating as quick as I can. Thank you all for your reviews and thoughts, I really appreciate it. Just remember, I do not own Harry Potter as they belong to J.K. Rowling. Chapter Four – Planning and Secrecy**

Albus Dumbledore was currently relaxing in a property somewhere near London, reading his monthly subscription _Transfiguration Wonders,_ with not a single care in the world for that belonged to a certain young boy.

You see, Dumbledore HATED teaching. He was forced to put his lover, Gellert Grindelwald in Nurmengard (prison created by Grindelwald) to stop himself from being sentenced to life in Azkaban in exchange to teaching at Hogwarts from 1945 to the present day.

Ever since then, he was predominate of the rise and fall of many families and hiring Sybil Trelawney to create a fake prophecy in the hope of destroying the one family he hated the most.

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

What he wasn't expecting, was the brat to survive. Therefore he sent the child to his relatives and ordered them to be abusive and tire his magic out. The property he was at now, belonged to the Potter brat, but he wasn't concerned. It was all for the 'Greater Good'. Once Potter was trained, he would seek the boy to kill Tom Riddle and then arrest him for murder, enabling him to seize the fortune and take all the glory.

"Ah yes the fame and glory will all be mine, just got to be patient," he chuckled to himself.

How very wrong he was. Little did he know that his plan had fallen apart tremendously in spectacular fashion.

**XX**

Harry was setting up the dining room for his guests; the portraits were in a position to see everyone clearly when he suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to lock down the offices at Hogwarts.

"CRAP!" Harry swore before calling, "FLOPPY?!"

A _CRACK _later, his personal elf was back. Ever since, Harry had reclaimed the Potter magic, Floppy was now wearing a nice elegant dress that were deep blood red with a touch of gold that also had the family crest of Potter embroiled on the top left breast. She wore it with proud as she addressed her Master.

"Yes Harry, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I've just realised that I have to place the Head of House's offices under lockdown at Hogwarts, can you please finish setting up the rooms for me?" Harry replied to his elf.

"Absolutely, Harry it will be done now," Floppy answered Harry and left immediately to get everything organised.

Harry let out a huge sigh, it had been a massive day yet he was not done. He really wanted to just go to his new room and sleep in his bed that he could call as his own. However, he needed to honour his promise to his grandmother first.

Touching his three Hogwarts heir rings, in a clear voice, "As Heir to three of the Houses of Hogwarts, I request transportation to Professor Minerva McGonagall's Office! Through my magic it is done!"

Another jerk of his navel and he was transported once more to his grandmother's office. Both Godmother and Grandmother were laughing at his attempt of trying to land on his feet.

Harry got up and grumbled something along the lines of "My relatives should really not laugh at my clumsiness, even if I am a Prince!"

Now that sent a fresh wave of laughter and tears to Minerva and Amelia that lasted several moments before they managed to calm themselves.

"_Dad are you there? Hogwarts, or rather I require your assistance please?"_

There was a silence for a moment before there was a shift in the wards and Harry head his father reply.

"_Yes son, how can we be of assistance to you?" _Godric asked.

"_When grandmother calls the Heads to her office, can you please place their offices into lockdown to prevent former Headmaster Dumbledore access to their room and remove all traces of potions, charms and compulsions from each of them as they walked through the door, especially the Gryffindor/Slytherin hate charm? Also when grandmother leaves her office, can you place hers under lockdown as well please. _Harry asked with a hint of worry.

There was another wave of magic and Harry got the agreement from his father and nodded to his grandmother to call the Heads to her office.

"Amy do you want to come with me now or wait?" Harry asked Amelia as he was walking back to the fireplace?"

There was a pause before Amelia replied.

"I will wait for the others to arrive, you go ahead and see if everything is ready, I do need to collect Susan on the way so I will send a quick message to my office to say that I will be unavailable for the time being," came the reply from the Head of the DMLE.

Harry could see the logic in her reasons and gave her a quick hug before grabbing some floo powder, throwing it into the flames shouting. "Honourable" and spun out of sight.

**XX**

Moments later, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at Potter Manor; he stood up and groaned, he was covered in soot. Floppy was there instantly and snapped her fingers to clear the soot off the floor and her Master.

Harry then proceeded to the room he was preparing for everyone to have a family discussion while working out a few issues, when he turned to the portrait of his parents and founders to make sure that they were comfortable. They were comfortable yet they had not said a word yet. Maybe he thought he would have to say a word to awaken them from their deep slumber.

Suddenly he had it! He placed both hands on the frames and said, "I Lord, Hadrian James Godric Potter, Heir of Hogwarts and Potter, request that you shall now be awaken from your slumber. Through my magic it is done!"

All six of them awoke slowly from the sleep. Before he could say another word, there was a sweet voice that rang out from the portrait.

"HARRY?!"

He simply smiled and said, "Mum, it is nice to meet you at last."

**XX**

While Amelia was occupying her fireplace talking to her office in arguing with one of the Aurors that she had every right to cancel her appointments for the next few days due to a family emergency and that Fudge could go stick it somewhere, Minerva had to grin at the colourful language that came out of her.

She had to hand it to her. Amelia definitely knew what to say when she got riled up. She wasn't Prefect and Head Girl for no reason when she was at Hogwarts. Top marks in everything including Defence of the Dark Arts which was her natural talent. Finally she pulled her head out of the fireplace and approached Minerva at her desk.

"Minerva, I just sent Susan a message to gather some clothes for a few days, I will be back in a few moments with a bag of my own, from there, we can all head off to meet Hadrian shortly at his Manor. Is that acceptable to you?" Amelia placed the question in the open.

'Of course, Amelia, I shall see you back here shortly. Just shout out Minnie when to floor back," came the reply from the Professor as she prepared to meet her grandson shortly.

'Minnie?" Amelia replied with a sly look. She had heard from her time at Hogwarts that it was a nickname coined by the Marauders.

"Don't you dare start Amy, you know very well it is just a joke that I love to keep as my own," Minerva replied playfully.

Laughter came from the women, breaking the ice, hugging and vowing to see just how much destruction and pranking their young charge would soon cause. Amelia left soon after the laughter subsided.

Not a moment later, there was a knock and three people walked in. One was a small goblin-elf, the other was a plump woman covered in soot and dirt while the final person wore black billowing robes.

As they all walked through the door, all spells, potions and enchantments were lifted immediately. The Deputy Headmistress was watching closely at the reaction of her colleagues, especially the youngest one who looked ready to murder.

"That old manipulative son of a goat!" cried Severus, angry that he was used as a pawn both as a child and as an adult.

Filius and Pomona were experiencing the similar things that Severus felt and vowed to get revenge on the Headmaster.

Soon they all calmed down and Minerva began to speak.

"Filius, Pomona and Severus, I have called you here because, as you probably discovered by now our Headmaster manipulated us all. Just this afternoon, I discovered that I have a grandson, who shall be revealed in time. He has graciously invited us to his home for a few days along with Amelia Bones and her niece, Susan. Please call for an elf to gather some of your clothes and they will take them to our location."

There was a murmur of agreement, calls for elves to gather belongings, when Minerva passed the three of the a piece of parchment that read

_Lord Gryffindor, invites you humbly to his home Potter Manor which can be located at 28 Godric Lane accessible via the floo by saying 'Honourable'_

The flames roared to life once more and out came Amelia and Susan. They each greeted the Professors and read the note that was passed to them. Soon they were ready to depart for their destination. One by one they each stepped into the flames and shouted "Honourable," until there was no longer a sound in the office.

Hogwarts placed her loyal companions' offices under lockdown and went back to sleep until the Heir was back in the castle once more. She looked forward to seeing just how the prank will be played out and the reaction from the old coot, when he realises that his plans for the 'Greater Good' have crumbled into ashes.

Change was definitely on its way. Everyone had better watch out.

**XX**

Harry was busy conversing with his parents and the Founders' portraits when Floppy came in and addressed him with formality.

"Your Majesty, Prince Hadrian, your guests have arrived in the Entrance Hall, please follow me."

Harry stood up and bowed, "Thank you Floppy, please escort me to the Entrance Hall," the young Prince replied anxious to meet the others.

There was not a single word spoken between the trip from the study to the Entrance Hall, where Floppy announced to the guests.

"Introducing, His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Windsor, Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Everyone's mouth except for Minerva's were dangerously close to hitting the floor as they listened to the title of the young green-eyed emerald be revealed. She on the other hand just smirked at their reaction as they all leapt into decorum on greeting the Prince.

"Hey everyone, thank you for meeting me at my family home Potter Manor. Could you all please follow me as we can get comfortable in my study where we can talk about today's event and any concerns you may have about what I will share with you momentarily." Harry addressed his fellow Professors, Godmother and Susan.

As they followed Harry to the study, he began to explain just how much he had discovered since waking up that morning at his so called relatives. Severus, who grew up near his mother, sprouted every curse imaginable much to the amusement of everyone including Minerva.

Soon they arrived at the office where they noticed two portraits that were currently empty.

"They will be back shortly, I asked them to leave while I show you the memories. They have already seen them and it will be easier to show you them in peace, please have a seat." Harry gestured to the comfortable armchairs.

Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Severus, Amelia and Susan all sat down and watched as Harry pulled out a Pensive that had the Potter crest on the basin. Harry pulled out two vials of silvery mist that had memories, poured them in and spoke once more.

"Please come forward and view the memories, I will also be present so I can answer any questions you may have," explained Harry.

All of them gave a single nod, stood up and placed their head in the basin and were pulled into the memory.

**Flashback**

_Harry was finally dropped off in London where he made his way into a shabby pub – The Leaky Cauldron. Not even mere seconds after closing the door behind him, Harry was flanked down by witches and wizards wearing robes and hats and thanking him for ridding of the Dark Lord._

_"__Who the heck is this so called Dark Lord and why won't these people leave me alone to do my shopping in peace?"__ he thought while finally escaping the clutches of the crowd in search of the barman to ask how to get to Diagon Alley._

_Tom the barman eventually spotted Harry and yelled, "Leave the young man alone! He obviously doesn't like his fame for a tragedy he doesn't remember as a fifteen month old child! The next person to harass my customer will wish they couldn't sit down for a month after a stinging hex!"_

_Now that shut the occupants up. Tom whispered his apology as he showed Harry how to get to Diagon Alley and that the first place he should make his way to was Gringotts, the bank for Wizards and Witches._

_Soon enough, Harry entered the Alley and was immediately mesmerised and fascinated with just how beautiful and fantastic the street was. There was a potions shop, a book shop, an animal shop. The shops were endless. But perhaps the most fascinating thing of all was the fact that a white building stood out from the rest of the street._

_Before Harry could be spotted by another person, he quickly made his way to the bank, where he was greeted by two goblins guarding the door. With a polite bow to the goblins, he entered the building and made his way to the head teller._

_"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I wish to make a withdrawal please." Harry spoke quietly to the attending teller, whose name was Griphook._

_Griphook took one look at Harry and his eyebrows shot up in surprise._

_"Certainly Mr. Potter, please follow me," Griphook replied._

_Harry followed Griphook down the hall, wondering what could possibly happen to him, to a room that had a plaque that caught his eye._

_Ragnock Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizard Bank  
__And  
__Account Manager for The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_"Head Goblin? Nobility and Ancient House of Potter? What on earth would this mean?" __thought Harry as he was escorted inside, where he was greeted by Ragnock._

_"Good morning Head Goblin Ragnock, I am Harry James Potter and I thank you for your time today."_

_Ragnock grinned and said, "Mr. Potter, it was my pleasure. Please call me Ragnock."_

_"Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel as I am in school," replied Harry as he took a seat gestured by Ragnock._

_Once settled, Ragnock began to speak._

_"Harry, as a precaution to prove who you are, can you please allow seven drops of blood onto this parchment. The parchment will show your inheritances, magical abilities and other information to confirm your identity."_

_"No worries Ragnock, I can do that," Harry replied cautiously, eagerly to learn of his family life that had been kept from him. Ragnock pricked his thumb and allowed seven drops to appear. As the writing appeared on the parchment, there were surprises left, right and centre._

**_Inheritance for Hadrian James Godric Potter- Gryffindor_**

**_Family_**

**_Mother _**_– Lily Marie McGonagall Potter-Gryffindor (deceased)_

**_Father _**_– Godric Gryffindor (deceased)_

**_Father _**_– James Andrew Potter (magically and blood adopted deceased)_

**_Grandmother _**_– Minerva McGonagall (currently under loyalty, oblivious and compulsion charms)_

**_Godmother _**_– Rowena Ravenclaw (deceased)_

**_Godmother _**_– Amelia Susan Bones (Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement)_

**_Godfather _**_– Sirius Orion Black (currently in Azkaban for crime did not commit – innocent)_

**_Godfather _**_– Salazar Slytherin (deceased)_

**_Families Inherited_**

**_Potter_**_ (inherited from father and adopted father)_

**_Peverell _**_(inherited from father and adopted father)_

**_Gryffindor _**_(inherited from father)_

**_Slytherin _**_(inherited from godfather)_

**_Ravenclaw _**_(inherited from godmother)_

**_Bolden _**_(inherited from mother)_

**_La Chappell _**_(inherited from mother)_

**_McGonagall _**_(inherited from mother)_

**_Black _**_(inherited from godfather)_

**_Merlin_**_ (inherited from father)_

**_Windsor _**_(inherited from mother – first in line in magical world, second in line in non-magical world)_

**_Magical Abilities_**

**_Animagus _**_(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Parseltounge _**_(natural ability – blocked eighty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Occulmency _**_(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Magical Core _**_(natural ability – blocked sixty percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Memory Recollection _**_(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Potions Ability _**_(natural ability – blocked eighty percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Charms Ability _**_(natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Transfiguration Ability _**_(natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Defence the Dark Arts Ability _**_(natural ability – blocked thirty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Financial Inheritance_**

_All the vaults have a combined value of ninety billion galleons_

**_Property Inheritance_**

_Hogwarts – seventy-five percent ownership_

_Gryffindor – twenty-five percent_

_Ravenclaw – twenty-five percent_

_Slytherin – twenty five percent_

_Godric's Hollow (monument)_

_Gryffindor Castle_

_Potter Manor_

_Slytherin Manor_

_Ravenclaw Castle_

_Kensington Palace_

**_Other Information_**

**_Loyalty Potion _**_(administered by Petunia Dursley a month ago)_

**_Rivalry Potion _**_(administered by Petunia Dursley a month ago)_

**_Abusive/Manipulative Charm _**_(placed upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)_

**_Dark Object _**_(lightning bolt shape scar due to the Killing Curse aimed by Tom Marvolo Riddle ten years ago)_

**_Stunned Body Growth Charm _**_(place upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)_

**_Titles_**

_His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Windsor, Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin._

_"Oh my god! I am not a Potter but also a Royalty!" Harry exclaimed before his eyes rolled and fainted._

Before anyone could say a word, another memory started to form and began to play in front of them.

_Ragnock spent a few minutes laughing when Harry fainted. As he revived the young Prince, Ragnock asked with a feral grin, "Prince Hadrian, are you ok?"_

_Harry groaned and replied with a huff of annoyance in his voice, "Great, just want I need, another thing to be famous for in my life!"_

_Ragnock roared with laughter, while holding his side. Harry cocked his eyebrow to signal his annoyance with his newfound titles. The goblin finally got his composure to ask, "Shall we listen to of your parents' wills now?"_

_There was a nod of agreement from the young Lord of so many Houses and Titles. Harry was anxious to learn of his real family, not the family that consisted of abusive and hating Muggles. Ragnock pulled out two files; one was the Potter files, while the other was the Gryffindor files. He pulled out a piece of parchment that detailed the wishes of Lily and James and began to read out loud to Harry._

**_Last Will and Testament of Lord James Andrew Potter and Lady Lily Marie McGonagall-Potter-Gryffindor_**

_We are of sound and mind and wish to state that this is the final copy of our will and that all previous wills are to be null and voided as of Thirtieth October Nineteen Eighty-One._

_To Remus Lupin our fellow Marauder. We bequest you Moony Manor, your favourite place to run wild and carefree at your pleasure. Twenty million galleons is also yours and James insists that you do not refuse and I concur. Go buy yourself some good-looking and decent clothes along with a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane Potion._

_To Sirius Black our fellow Marauder. We bequest you Padfoot Castle, the ideal place to start a new with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black along with twenty million galleons. Perhaps it is finally time you settle down and propose to your lady Amelia. She's one heck of a woman (that was from both of us Padfoot!)_

_To Amelia Bones our loyal friend. We bequest you Bones Hideaway, the ideal place to start a new with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones along with twenty million galleons. Perhaps it is finally time you settle down and tame that man of yours, Sirius. You keep him on his toes and you're a good person for him (that was from both of us Amy!)_

_To Peter Pettigrew, our Secret-Keeper. We know of your betrayal to Lord Voldemort, you traitor. Therefore, you will not receive anything and that we hope you rot in Azkaban or even worse the Dementor's Kiss. You are also herby expelled from the Marauders, Wormtail you rat._

_To Minerva McGonagall our mother and mother-in-law. We bequest you our Transfiguration notes we collected over the years, both as an individual and as a couple along with fifty million galleons. We ask that you take guardianship of Harry and raise your grandson at Potter Manor, so that he can be closer to us and his family. _

_Remus, Sirius and Amelia, please help Minerva raise Harry. We ask that you be a pseudo aunt and uncles, have fun and create memories as a family._

_Finally to our son Harry. Son we do not care that you are not James's biological son. A year after we had finished school, your Mum was working on her Charms Mastery, when a spell backfired and transported her back to the time of the Founders, where set met Godric and fell in love. A year before you were born, Godric married Lily and wrote to James, asking him to adopt and raise you as his own child. James didn't even hesitate and followed Godric's wishes in a heartbeat. You are Godric's heir along with James's heir. The Potter family magic will recognise you as James's son as all Potters have naturally been in Gryffindor._

_We leave you our Family vault along with our possessions, portraits, financial stability and properties._

_You are also to be named as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter as per James's wishes._

_Just remember Harry that we love you and we always will. Lily loves only three men in her life and that's Godric, James and of course you, Harry._

_As per guardianship, Harry is _**_NOT_**_ to be placed under the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley _**_OR_**_ Albus Dumbledore._

_Signed  
__Lord James Andrew Potter  
__Lady Lily Marie McGonagall-Potter-Gryffindor_

_Witnesses  
__Lady Amelia Susan Bones  
__Lord Sirius Orion Black  
__Ragnock III (Head Goblin, Gringotts)_

_Ragnock now took out a parchment from the Gryffindor files._

**_Last Will and Testament of Lord Godric Gryffindor_**

_I leave everything from clothes, properties, and heirlooms to my son Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor._

_Furthermore, my original custom made wand – thirteen inches in elm wood with a feather from my pets' griffin and gryphon, will recognise Hadrian as a new owner._

_Finally son, Hogwarts will always been your home, regardless what the Headmaster says. As my heir along with Salazar and Rowena's blessing, you are also their heir due to the Godparent Vow. Therefore all decisions must be run passed by you. Also you will be named as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. _

_Hadrian, I do not feel bad that I could not raise you myself, which is why I wrote to James asking him to raise you as his own son so that you could have a father figure in your life._

_Just remember Hadrian that I will always be around to help you at Hogwarts and that I love you._

_Signed  
__Lord Godric Gryffindor_

_Witnesses  
__Lady Rowena Ravenclaw  
__Lord Salazar Slytherin  
__Ragnock I (Head Goblin, Gringotts)_

_After reading of the wills and finding out his parents, Harry let out a horrendous sob, finally giving into the grief that he had harboured for as long as he could remember. He may not have been able to remember his parents, but after hearing Ragnock read the wills and their heartfelt messages, it was enough for Harry to realise that he was loved._

_Ragnock gave the young man a few moments to grief in private by guarding the door, to make sure nobody, especially Albus Dumbledore could interrupt this private moment that Harry desperately needed._

**_XX_**

_Finally nearly half an hour later, Harry finally managed to control his sadness, though his eyes were bloodshot from the sobbing, Ragnock offered Harry a Pepper-Up Potion to freshen himself up before he lead Harry down to the family vaults along with the trust vault set up by his Mum and Pa, James._

_The ride down to the vaults was nothing like what Harry had experienced in his life. It sure beats the rollercoaster rides that Dudley went on with his thugs. Complete lazy pig he was. Come to think of it, how did he end up at the Dursleys? Howe did his Mum know them?_

_One day he will confront Albus Dumbledore and find out just what his plan was for Harry. Before another thought could come to Harry, Ragnock announced, "Vault number two, Hogwarts Vault!"_

_"Ragnock, just how far are we underground?" asked Harry as they came to a stop outside the vault._

_"To be honest, I have no idea Harry, I presume it's several hundred of miles underground but it is held by goblin magic. Are you ready to meet your Dad and Godparents?" Ragnock replied?_

_Harry nodded and placed his hand on a shield that had a lion, snake, badger and eagle etched on it. "With a commanding voice, he stated, "I, Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor request access to the Hogwarts Vault!"_

_The shield took a small sample of blood from his hand to verify Harry's claim. It was humming a tune as it was being verified. Two minutes later, the lock of the door was undone and the door opened. The family goblin explained that only he could go in and be assessed by the Founders._

_Gathering his courage as the son of Gryffindor, he walked in into the vault, where immediately he noticed a spirit that must have been waiting for him._

_"Hadrian, it is nice to finally meet you," Godric replied as he embraced Harry in a fatherly hug._

_"D-Dad?" sobbed Harry, "... it is finally good to meet and see you!"_

_For a second time that day, Harry gave into the grief and began crying once more. Godric smile and said, "It's alright my little lion warrior, let it all out. I will always be here for you."_

_Soon the two of them were joined by another male and two females, which Harry realised it was his Godparents, Salazar and Rowena along with Helga. All three of them gave Harry a heartfelt hug before they stepped back._

_'It is time for us to bring Godric's son up to the man he should have been, not lie the Muggles have treated him just to suit Albus Dumbledore and his plans for the 'Greater Good'. It stops now!" sneered Salazar, disgusted at the way their Heir had been treated. The others nodded in agreement and began chanting in an ancient language to undo the damage caused by his relatives, Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore._

_Harry was lost in thought throughout the chanting. Soon his body started to grow, his hair changed from a messy black to a golden lion-like mane with hints of black (this was to show that Harry was still James Potter's son) that fell just below his shoulders. As the healing went on, the blocks that was binding the abilities and magic, shattered and let off a huge wave of magical energy. His body started to fill out gaining muscle, tone and texture. His eyesight was healed that he no longer needed glasses. His eyes shone even brighter than before, just like the killing curse and finally his body was cleansed of all potions and curses. The dark curse on his forehead was removed, allowing his scar to fade as if it never existed._

_After what seemed like days on end but was actually half an hour, the chanting ceased and Salazar spoke first._

_"As my godson, your personal Tower, near the Gryffindor Tower, will have a potions lab, stocked with all kinds of ingredients never to run out. The Chamber of Secrets is also yours."_

_Now Rowena stepped forward, "As my godson, your Tower will have your own personal library, so impressive that it will rival Hogwarts and Dumbledore's library."_

_Helga spoke next, "Although you are not my heir, I have gifted you an impressive greenhouse in the grounds at Hogwarts that can only be accessible by your touch."_

_Finally Godric approached his son, "The four of us have successfully healed you. My blood alone will immune you from any love potions, loyalty and compulsion charms and potions. My birthday and forevermore gift to you is a duelling room that is equipped with dummies and books. When you head to our family vault, there is a sword exactly like mine, rubies for me and emerald for your mum engraved in it but it also has the engraving of "__Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor"__ it is yours to weld and no one else can weld it unless you give permission. For better protection, carry it at all times."_

_Once Godric had finished talking to Harry, the other Hogwarts elders stood next to their friend and spoke in unison._

_"We deem Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor our worthy successor and Heir to Hogwarts. Let the elves, portrait, animals, and wards be answerable to _**_ONLY_**_ our heir. Let the magic be freely used once more. Through our power it is done!"_

_Harry felt the power hit his body like a power surge. Once that was over, his right hand harboured three rings – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He gave everyone one last hug before turning to his father for a longer embrace. Finally he rejoined Ragnock outside once more._

_"Can we please make a stop to the Gryffindor and Potter vaults Ragnock, I will explain what happed with my father on the way there," replied Harry._

_Ragnock was still in shock over how much Harry had transformed since meeting the young man an hour ago. "Of course, Harry are you ready?"_

_Harry nodded and off they went to explore the Potter and Gryffindor vaults, with Harry giving an explanation to his Goblin friend on what had transpired in the Hogwarts vault._

**_XX_**

_Two hours later, Harry left Gringotts with a bag full of possessions. It contained a stuffed toy stag, lion, wolf and dog that Harry vaguely remembers playing as a baby. A few journals from his Mum, Dad and Pa. His sword that had been crafted for him by his Dad. It looked absolutely magnificent and he was thankful that the jewels would always remind him that his parents were by his side in spirit. His father's original wand was overjoyed that it had found a new master to be loyal to._

_A Marauder's Map that was created for him by James, Lily, Remus and Sirius (Peter was through out of the group). A few portraits of his parents and the founders. Harry also picked up the Potter and Peverell family rings. An heirloom of the Peverells that James had given Harry was the Invisibility Cloak. Since the Potter was a member of the Goblin Family, Ragnock had given Harry a glamour necklace to hide his true self._

_The first thing that Harry did was buy a multi-compartment trunk that had a Potter and Gryffindor family crest. Harry wanted to honour both of his father figures in his life. Walking to the Magical Menagerie, a snowy phoenix immediately flew to his shoulder as if she was waiting for him to bond with. The store owner was in awe of what had just happened that Harry paid a generous thousand galleons for her._

_Next was Flourish and Blotts, where he got as many books as he liked. He was not going back to the Dursleys no matter how much the old coot begs. The other stores were just as fascinating like Flourish and Blotts. Walking into Madam Malkins, Harry discarded the rags he wore and went all out in buying the top label in both Muggle and Magical clothing. Walking out of Madam Malkins, he actually felt like a million galleons (or in Muggle language, a million pounds)._

_Finally, he entered Ollivanders to purchase his wand._

_"I have been expecting you, Lord Gryffindor," an eerie voice spoke from behind Harry, making both him and Hedwig jump._

_Harry apologised and asked him to create a wand with a core feather from Hedwig. Ollivander nodded and took a feather gently from Hedwig and left for his workspace._

_Twenty minutes later, he returned and gave the wand to Harry._

_"Lord Gryffindor, here is your wand, eleven inches holly wand with a feather from your snowy phoenix. The bond with wand will not allow another person to use it to their will."_

_Harry immediately felt the warmth from his newly made wand as he held it._

_"Thank you Lord Ollivander. I appreciate your find wandmanship. Do you have two wand holsters for my wands? One for the wand you just created and another for my wand, my father Godric Gryffindor weld, that has recognised me as my father's son."_

_Ollivander let out a gasp. "Of course my Lord, for your wand and two holsters its eighty galleons."_

_Harry nodded in agreement and handed over the galleons when Ollivander returned. He placed the holster on each arm and placed a wand in each one. They snapped into place and out of sight. Harry thanked the man and left the shop complimenting his work._

_*Hedwig, would you mind flashing to Professor McGonagall's Office and see if she is alone?* Harry asked his new companion/friend/familiar in an abandoned alleyway somewhere in Diagon Alley._

_*Of course Harry. I shall return soon.* Hedwig nipped her friend in an affectionate and flashed away._

_While Hedwig was occupied, Harry used the time to use Occulmency to organise his memories and straighten up his new robes. He then took off the glamour necklace; put it in his pocket, while the Inheritance Scroll was in his hand, ready to show his grandmother._

_Minutes later, Hedwig returned._

_*Harry, she's free now and has a few hours before the old goat needs her.*_

_Harry snarled, *I am really starting to hate that old senile coot. Let's go, it's time for me to be reunited with my TRUE family.*_

_Hedwig shrilled in approval, placed herself on Harry and flashed away._

**XX**

Everyone came out of the Pensieve and had mixed emotions of anger, sadness and happiness for the young Prince.

Harry was too exhausted to start planning so he called for Floppy and asked that a late dinner could be organised before heading to bed.

Each of the Professors vowed to help the young Prince free his Godfather and prank Dumbledore so hard that he wouldn't know what would hit him.

Tomorrow they would get answers to what Dumbledore had planned for Harry.

**XX**

Dumbledore was snoozing after a hard time of doing nothing but relax. Actually he had to place Arthur Weasley under the Imperious Curse to force him to agree that they would be paid to befriend the Potter brat. Molly didn't hesitate at all, of course she was a pureblood hag of not to do anything for money.

He was about to succumb to a slumber when suddenly, a message appeared from an owl that said

_The boy has not been seen all day, his relatives have been arrested. _

Suddenly Albus sat up and his mind went into overdrive.

"How did the boy escape, he was supposed to be beaten up so that he could come to me for advice! No no no this cannot be be fucking happening!"

He went to grab his wand that he won from Gellert, when it mysteriously disappeared out of his hand.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAS MY WAND GONE?" he screamed in fury.

Before another word could escape from his lips, he was thrown out of the property along with his possessions.

"Shit! This could only mean one thing! The brat has somehow found out about his inheritance! This cannot be good for the Greater Good!"

If he thought it was bad now, he had no idea what was planned for him on the first of September at Hogwarts.

**So that was Chapter Four! Wow what a cliff hanger! Where has the wand gone? What has Harry got planned? Will Dumbles get him back under his thumb? What's with Molly Weasley desperate need for Harry? So many questions to answer, so many chapters to write! This is actually fun!**

**Anyways next chapter deals with meeting the Royals. I have decided that Prince William will be born in 1981 to fit with my story as Harry will need a cousin with him throughout Hogwarts! Sirius will be free!**

**The Poll has closed and thank you for everyone that voted. Here are the results and the pairings**

**Hermione - 9**

**Susan - 9**

**Draco - 6**

**Neville - 5**

**Draco/Harry, Neville/Susan, Hermione/Prince William (Royalty)**

**Please don't forget to read, review, share and check out my other story on my profile!**

**Until next time!**

**Justin (Lawstudent092)**


	5. Donations and Becoming A Prince

**I know my last author's note generated a lot of unhappy reviews but I will say this... I do not like threesome relationship. ****The results were Susan and Hermione both on nine. Draco on six and Neville on five. So I decided Susan/Neville, Draco/Harry and Hermione/Prince William - I want Harry to have a cousin at Hogwarts - hence Prince William. Plus I wanted to see how the wizarding world would handle two gay princes (Harry and Draco (Prince Consort)). Queen Elizabeth II signed a Charter to recognise Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender throughout the Commonwealth of Nations so I want to explore that avenue. **

**Now onto the story...**

**Chapter Five – Donations and Becoming a Prince**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling fresh and better than he ever felt before in his life. He found it funny because just yesterday, he woke up at the Dursleys (well now he could say that it was prison) expecting to be slugged with more chores when he was able to get out for the day.

Discovering that he was not the biological son of James Potter did bring a bit of sadness but then he realised that James had adopted him and allowed him to carry on the name that made him be proud of who his parents were, not to mention that he had been manipulated all his life along the fact he was a Royal Prince literally.

But now he was able to live his life without fear or hatred and looked forward to his life ahead with a new outlook on life. Just as he was about to get out of bed, a regent majestic owl, came flying into the room, his ember eyes looking at Harry, as if to say '_Young Prince, I come in peace and bring a letter from Her Majesty, The Queen.'_

Harry detached the letter, recognising the crest of Windsor on the front and the ER symbol on the back as the seal.

"OH MY GOD!" he bellowed. "EVERYONE GET IN HERE NOW!

Within moments of the announcement being made, the Professors, Amelia and Susan were in his room.

"What on earth made you yell so loud that you needed us so badly?" Severus asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I just got a letter from Cousin Elizabeth, The Queen Elizabeth, but I have no idea what it says, so I wanted to open it with you and get your opinion." Harry explained logically, which made the adults realise that it made sense. He opened the letter and began to read out loud so everyone could hear what the Queen had to say.

_Dear Prince Hadrian, Duke of Hogsmeade_

_I am writing to you Hadrian to welcome you to the family. Yes, I know that there is a magical and non-magical world. In fact, I believe one of my ancestors was a witch and bore a child into the line of Windsor that your mother Princess Lillian descended from. Although Lily did not claim the line in the magical world due to the Wizarding War against Tom Riddle, she was however recognised as a Princess in the non-magical world due to our family tree that is updated magically whenever a child is born in either world. _

_I had every intention of making your father James, the Prince Consort after the two of them announced their engagement but he politely suggested that he could wait until after you were at least two years old before accepting the title. Sadly that never eventuated with your parents being killed, sacrificing their lives for you, effectively bringing down Tom Riddle for ten years. Due to your mother being recognised as a Princess in our world, the Windsor family organised a State funeral at Westminster Hall. I was there at Godric's Hallow when we buried them next to your ancestors (the Potters). From that moment on I vowed to place myself as Queen Elizabeth II in the magical world also._

_Your cousin William, is a few months older than you, already exhibited magical abilities is excited at the prospect of attending Hogwarts with his cousin, just to be close to the son of his favourite Aunt and Uncle. I know your grandmother, Minerva is quite busy organising the school for the upcoming year, so I will bestow your titles and seal attached to this letter and cordially invite you to my residence Buckingham Palace at Christmas where I will act officially in my duty as Queen and bestow your titles._

_Please have an enjoyable couple of months at Hogwarts, do send regular updates via owl along with William. Study hard and I look forward to seeing you at Christmas._

_Love always your cousin,_

_Elizabeth 'Liz' II_

Harry opened the piece of paper that was attached to the letter. His jaw was dangerously close to hitting the floor as he read out what was written on the letter

_**By The Order of  
**__**Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second,**_

_I, Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realms of the Commonwealth, do herby bestow upon Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor, the honour and right of Prince of the Realm and the Dukedom of Hogsmeade._

_I decree that Prince Hadrian has the capacity to act in my place with the advice from Madam Minerva McGonagall, Lord Sirius Orion Black and Madam Amelia Susan Bones. Under no circumstances he is to be allowed to be advised by Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore. Should they attempt to advise my heir, Prince Hadrian has every right to dismiss them from the Wizengamot and appoint replacements in return._

_Finally, I bestow Prince Hadrian the right to his own seal and appoint him proxy to the seat of Windsor for the Wizengamot. My Heir is allowed to issue warrants and pardons if there is significant evidence and justice to do so._

_The correct style of my Heir is_, _His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Windsor, Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin._

_Singed on this day, Thursday, Thirtieth July_

_Signed,  
__Elizabeth the Second, Queen of the Magical Realm of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Witnessed by,  
__Prince Charles, Prince of Wales  
__Prince Phillip, Duke of Edinburgh  
__John Major, Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

Fudge, Umbridge and Dumbledore will not be happy with this development," observed Severus, "they have always have control in both the Ministry and Hogwarts."

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone as they digested the letters that Harry had just received. Harry meanwhile, was trying to formulate a plan, when his stomach starting grumbling.

"Breakfast anyone?" asked Filius, "I believe our young Prince is hungry, perhaps we should continue this conversation over breakfast?"

A chuckle escaped from everyone, while the goblin received a glare from Harry. Minutes later, the kitchen-elf Prism, escorted the party to the formal dining room, which was decked out in mahogany furniture, with red velvet chairs and backrest.

"Breakfast is served Master Harry and guests. Please enjoy your meal here in the Prongs Room," announced Prism and without further hesitation, he snapped his fingers and the food appeared instantly.

"The past twelve hours has definitely been a surprise," Amelia started the conversation as assortment of food such as bacon, sausages, pancakes were piled onto plates and drinks were poured.

"I agree and I know exactly what to do to help Hogwarts," Harry replied as he took a bite of blueberry pancake.

"What would that be Harry?" this came from Susan.

"Well, I will invest one billion galleons each to the Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, in honour of my father and godparents..."

There was a clatter of cutlery as all the adults and Susan looked at Harry in shock. Minerva meanwhile had tears in her eyes of surprise. Severus and Filius were dangerously close to falling off the chairs.

"Although I am not the Heir of Hufflepuff, I will also invest one billion galleons to the House of Hufflepuff, in honour of Helga gifting me my own Greenhouse. Furthermore I will gift four billion galleons to Hogwarts itself.

In amongst the donations, I would like to see a scholarship set up in the names of James Potter, Lily Potter-Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each House will nominate one male and female from each year level to receive a fully paid scholarship for seven years.

The scholarship in honour of my parents Lily and James will pay for Mastery in each of the following that they were top of the class back in their day. Lily of course was top in Potions and Charms, while James was top in Defence the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. The top male and female in the seventh year will have a choice of having a fully paid Mastery of their choice."

Pomona was the first one to recover to find her voice and spoke to Harry.

"I believe when I speak for everyone, we are thankful and overwhelmed for the donations to the school. We are honoured that you decided to establish the scholarship in the people that you wish to name your family that you recently discovered."

"Amy, would you mind being part of the committee along with Pomona, Severus, Filius and Granny? I want to prevent the old coot from finding out that he could perhaps squander more money for his 'Greater Good'," the proposal was addressed to his Godmother.

For a few minutes there was silence and Amelia replied, "Of course Harry, I would be honoured to be part of the committee."

A grin appeared from Harry before he ran to his Godmother and hugged her and thanked her in kisses on her cheek. Everyone laughed until she threatened Harry that he would face her wrath of hexes if he didn't get off her that instant, to which Harry was extremely embarrassed and it set off another round of laughter. Everyone else was lost for words when they not only be part of the committee but their Houses had gained an enormous donation and vowed to weed out any rivalry when September rolled around.

This was going to be a good day for all in Potter Manor.

**XX**

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office, lazing about and casually signing papers that related to Pureblood matters. He wasn't stupid but he did have the talent to spin whatever the media wrote and spoke about. One of his biggest supporters Lucius Malfoy bribed him with money to keep him and a few other supporters out of Azkaban. After all, he was a Death Eater that claimed to abandon the Dark Lord when he met his demise ten years ago.

Fudge was about to go have his morning tea, when he spotted a letter on his desk. It read

_**DO NOT OPEN IN THE PRESENCE OF OTHERS. FOR THE MINISTER'S EYES ONLY**_

Being a curious person, he opened the letter. Minutes later, he went as pale as a ghost.

"UMBRIDGE GET IN HERE NOW!" he bellowed into the hallway.

Seconds later, a toad-like woman wearing the most disgusting pink cardigan appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Cornelius, how I can be of assistance dear?" Umbridge replied in a sickly sweet voice that could kill any animal nearby if they heard her voice. She was the most despised woman in the entire Ministry.

"I am afraid there has been a serious miscarriage of justice and that a prisoner who is innocent must be released immediately otherwise this person could seriously do damaged control to not only us but also Dumbledore."

"You have got to be kidding me Fudge?" spluttered Umbridge, going red in the face with every passing second.

Without another word spoken, Fudge handed the letter to Umbridge to read.

_**By The Order of  
**__**Prince Hadrian, Duke of Hogsmeade**_

_I, Prince Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Windsor, Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, do decree the following information._

_I, herby decree and order the immediate release of Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black from Azkaban, on the advice of my advisors, Madam Minerva McGonagall and Madam Amelia Susan Bones. _

_Lord Black was falsely imprisoned without a trial in November Nineteen Eighty-One, under the direct order of Bartemius Crouch Senior – then Senior Head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement. There was no evidence that he betrayed my parents the late Lord and Lady Potter-Gryffindor._

_The true betrayer of the Potters was Peter Pettigrew, who was the Secret Keeper. It was noted in the inheritance ritual, eidetic memory (both came from me) and the will of the Potters that Lord Black did not betray them to Tom Riddle as he does not have the Dark Mark nor could he commit an act against me as he is the son of the House of Potter and due to the Godparent Vow made, when he was named Godfather to me._

_Should my Godfather not be released within the hour of reading this letter, there will be severe consequences to not only you but also Delores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore. You should be on guard with your work until the next Wizengamot session which is due to be held within the next few months. I also demand that you pay a compensation fee of one million galleons per year for the false imprisonment of the past ten years. You are also to pay for his medical costs of recovering and grieving._

_To further give you proof that this is not a joke, this letter has been signed with my own personal seal and no one but you, Umbridge and Kingsley Shacklebolt of the Auror division can read this letter. Nor can you tell Dumbledore of my plans. He will be given the shock of his life, when term commences in just over a month_

_I look forward to seeing my Godfather within the hour and just perhaps we can work in harmony. Make one mistake Fudge and I will not hesitate to destroy you. _

_One final order. Send my Godfather to Gringotts and get him to see Ragnock III to arrange transport to where I am currently staying._

_Singed on this day, Thursday, Thirtieth July_

_Signed by,  
__Prince Hadrian, Duke of Hogsmeade_

_Witnesses  
__Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Godmother  
__Madam Minerva McGonagall, Grandmother  
__Severus Snape, Family Friend_

Umbridge went white as a ghost when she realised that her job was on the line and that a Prince existed in the magical world. She knew that damage control could happen any day now if they did not act.

Within minutes, the letter was shown to Kingsley, who ordered someone to get to the island and remove Sirius from the prison cell he had resided in for nearly a decade. Sirius looked up at the letter and smiled. He was finally free and now it was time to be reunited with his godson.

**This was an explosive chapter for me to write! The fall from power has well and truly begun for Fudge. What are your thoughts on the letters from the Queen and the letter to Fudge? How do want to see Fudge fall? Will Dumbles realise that his plans have deteriorated even further? **

**Next chapter will most like be Hogwarts, the prank on Dumbles and staffing changes along with William joining Harry.**

**Read and Review!**

**Lawstudent092 (Justin)**


	6. The Ultimate Prank of All-Time

**Chapter Six – The Ultimate Prank of All-Time**

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked up to his grandmother and winked, which made Minerva smile wickedly as the payback was about to be unleased. The Hat was placed on Harry's head and the Sorting was underway.

"_Hello again Harry, or should I say Prince Hadrian, are you ready to unleash our payback on our dear Headmaster?" _Harry could hear the voice of his father, Godric Gryffindor echo in his mind.

A mischievous grin appeared on the young wizard's face, "_Let's do this and peg the old coot" _he replied mentally to his father. As Harry answered his father his mind suddenly flew back over the events that had transpired in the past month.

"_Pup!" shouted Sirius as he ran to pick up his godson and hug him senseless. "You freed me, how on earth did you do that?"_

"_Sirius you mangy mutt, do you really think I would leave you in that hellhole..."_

"_HADRIAN JAMES GODRIC POTTER-GRYFFINDOR!" berated Minerva, "What have I told you about your language?"_

_A sigh escaped from Harry's mouth and with a glare, he replied, "Although I am a descendent of three Founders and Prince, it is not appropriate for me to swear as it is a bad influence to everyone in both worlds."_

_Behind Harry, Sirius was laughing at the response as if it was well rehearsed, "A true Marauder through and through," he sniggered. Harry's grandmother hissed at Sirius, who whimpered at the thought of being in the middle of her wrath. However, despite Minerva's forceful correction of Harry it was clear that both she and Harry were overjoyed that Sirius was finally free and they could all could move on with their lives._

_**XX**_

_Harry'__s eleventh birthday was met with surprises and a fun-filled day. Many of his presents were books of his parents or from the Vault of Hogwarts, which pleased Harry to endless. Hedwig brought him a package from Gringotts that included a note. The note was from Ragnock. He slit the note open and began to read._

_Harry,_

_It has come to our attention that two artefacts appeared on my desk this morning. They are the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone, which belonged to Antioch and Cadmus Peverell. The other artefact worth mentioning alongside these two is the Cloak of Invisibility which belonged to Ignotus Peverell. Together these three magical relics make up the fabled Deathly Hallows._

_As you are the heir of Peverell, these prized objects rightfully belong to you. A word of caution regarding your potential handling of these items. Pleas be careful of how you use the Hallows. The Deathly Hallows are very dangerous and are worthy of their title 'Deathly'. Many wizards have anxiously sought them and the power the owner may wield. Of chief concern is the possibility that the user or owner of the Hallows may wish to call on Death. Please be warned if you use the Hallows together to summon Death, this fierce entity may require payment for your wishes. This payment may be of great magnitude and the result of such actions could be truly life altering. Imagine the horror of Death requesting your life or your magic in return for its favours._

_Finally I am pleased to announce that your ex-adopted-relatives have been arrested, charged and brought before the court in both worlds. Vernon was sentenced to ten years in prison by the Muggle authorities. In conjunction with this he was also, while sentenced to five years of servitude to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Petunia was sentenced to ten years in prison. In conjunction with this she was also sentenced to five years of servitude to the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Dudley, was sentenced to seven years in prison. In conjunction with this he was also sentenced to eight years of servitude to the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. All three will have their assets stripped from their name and these assets will be placed in the Potter Vault as restitution. Upon completion of their individual terms of servitude the Dursleys will be relocated to Australia where they will complete their sentence away from the eyes of the wizarding world. _

_I hope you have a wonderful eleventh birthday and look forward to hearing from you again soon._

_Ragnock__  
__Head of Gringotts  
__And  
__Accounts Manager for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

"_This is a surprise Hadrian, however I would advise you to place them in your trunk where it is secure," Severus explained after reading the letter. Harry nodded and was about to stow the letter away and gifts under a Parseltounge password, when Sirius approached him. Beside Sirius was a woman and a young man._

"_Harry, I would like you to meet my cousin Lady Narcissa Black and her son Draco Black," he announced, gesturing to Narcissa and Draco._

_Harry immediately leapt into proper decorum by kissing Narcissa's hand and shaking Draco's hand. What happened certainly surprised the guests at Potter Manor. A golden light started forming around the two young men. There were gasps from all round the yard. Soon there was applause and cheering going on, yet the two young men were confused._

_Narcissa, Minerva and Sirius all took pity on the couple, before Minerva gently sat the two of them down and explained._

"_You two are what is called a soul-bond, which means you two are fated to be together no matter whether you argue a lot or not."_

"_Ah that makes sense," explained Draco._

"_Perhaps, we should set up a Courtship between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor," reasoned Sirius._

"_Gryffindor?!" came the confused statement from the two Blacks._

_Between the Professors, Amelia and Sirius, they explained what had happened prior to Diagon Alley and at Gringotts, not to mention how Harry pardoned Sirius; effectively putting the Minister, Umbridge and Dumbledore on notice._

"_Since we are now in a Courtship, Scion Black, would you consent for Cousin Elizabeth to appoint you as Prince Consort, Duke of Hogsmeade at Christmas at Buckingham Palace?" asked Harry acting in his formal position as Prince of Hogsmeade._

_Narcissa's mouth dropped open and tears starting splashing down her face, ruining her makeup but she didn't care because all she wanted in her life was to make her son happy and not follow the Dark Lord, unlike her blackguard of an ex-husband. _

"_Your Majesty, I would be honoured for you to allow Her Majesty, to be appointed as your Consort to the Crown in both worlds." Draco replied returning the formality._

_There were cheers all round along with congratulations to the couple. Before Sirius stepped forward once more handed him a vial and a ring and explained after seeing the confused look etched on his face. _

"_My gift to you and Narcissa, Draco and your grandmother thought it would be best if you had a father figure that can be besides you when you need it the most. I'm not trying to replace James or Godric as I know you value them but ever since Lily gave you to me to hold in my own hands not long after you were born, you have always felt like a son to me. I would be honoured if I could be the third father in your life," Sirius explained tears escaping his eyes._

_Without a second's hesitation, Harry ran to Sirius and hugged him. He was getting a father at last, one that could by his side. Within seconds, he drank the vial and underwent a transformation, he grew another few inches, his body became more rigid and finally his hair became wavier and slightly untameable. He took the ring and placed it on his left hand. The magic accepted him and now he was officially a Potter-Black-Gryffindor._

_This was turning out to be the best day of his life. He had a partner, friends and now a family._

_Little did he know that Fate had plans to reunite him with the two people that he craved the most in his life._

_**XX**_

_The month of August flew by with the Blacks, his Grandmother, Professors, Amelia and Susan by his side. Sure they all had paperwork and work to attend, but they all stopped by for the weekend (or in Minerva's case, she came home every night to ensure that the Manor was still standing, now that there was two Marauders in residence) and delighted everyone with stories of their school years._

_Sirius was delighted to be reunited with Remus Lupin. That reminded Harry, that he needed to bequest Remus' gifts from his parents to him. After much persuasion and threats to hex him by Minerva and Severus, Moony accepted his gifts. Draco spent the rest of the holidays at Potter Manor, where the two of the got to know each other importantly._

_**XX**_

_Three days before term was begin to start, Minerva called a family meeting in the lounge room, named in honour of Lily that included the founders, Lily and James._

"_We have some issues with the teaching arrangement. Binns is an absolute fool when it comes to teaching history, Dumbledore has too much influence in the school and Quirrell is now a stuttering moron who now smells like garlic!" the Deputy Headmistress ranted._

_While his grandmother was ranting to the rest of the staff, Harry suddenly came up with a brilliant plan._

"_Quiet!" he said suddenly. "I have a plan but you all need to hear me out first."_

_Everyone nodded and Draco slipped his hand on Harry's knee to show his support._

_Using their honorific titles he began to speak, "Uncles Filius, Severus and Moony and Aunt Pomona, can you teach Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology."_

_There were beams and gaps but Harry wasn't done, this time he turned to his father. "Dad, can you teach Transfiguration, Cousin Narcissa, I am appointing you as Wizarding Etiquette and Wizengamot Law Class that will be customary for everyone to attend, regardless of blood status. Can one of you please get in touch with Cousin Andromeda as she would be perfect to teach History of Magic."_

_Finally he turned to his grandmother, "Granny, as Heir of Hogwarts, I am utilising my position to appoint you as Headmistress of Hogwarts."_

_Minerva was shocked at the request, however Draco said, "Harry's right Aunt Minerva, he does have a point, you would be a better Headmistress than Dumbledore."_

_Nods of agreement went around the table, the new Headmistress grinned and said, "I accept the position Lord Hogwarts."_

_There was a round of applause before Minerva gave out her ideas as Headmistress._

"_Severus, would you be my Deputy Headmaster please?" Severus nodded and winked at Harry, he just grinned back._

"_Remus, as part of your teaching position, I have no doubt that Severus would give you a monthly dose of Wolfsbane, as long you are in the Shrieking Shack for the night on full moon. Sirius, I don't need to ask to see that you would keep him company that night and take over his classes the next day? Also will you accept the position of Head of Gryffindor?"_

_Both men nodded before Harry had another idea. "Let's have the new teachers under the Notice-Me-Not charm and the Dissolution Charm in the Great Hall and when I get Sorted, I will reveal my true title and sack Dumbledore, along with Binns and Quirrell." _

"_That's a very Slytherin idea Hadrian," Salazar praised his Heir. "As for extra precaution, I will banish all magic from the Great Hall, the minute you sit down until the new arrangement come into place. The only people that will have their magic freely will be the Heads, Sirius, yourself and your grandmother."_

_Again there was more praise and agreement around the table before suddenly Harry stood up and moved away from the table quickly. Within seconds he collapsed._

_Everyone stood up and rushed to his side, Draco was deeply worried for his partner that he had grown so fondly of over the past month. Before anyone could do anything, a growl escaped from Harry's lip. Cautiously everyone backed away and within seconds there was a 'POP" and a magnificent lion stood in front of them. Godric just looked in awe and beamed proudly at his son. After all, he did inherit the same animal form he had when he was alive._

_Everyone was ooohing and ahhhing the majestic animal when the next second, Harry was back to his normal self._

"_Hadrian, that was magnificent son," Godric called out in amusement. James nodded as well, proud that the Animagus trait also followed him._

"_Thank you everyone, I seriously don't know what happened but I believe I may have more forms to unlock in the future" Harry replied._

_Congratulations went out to the young Heir and everyone decided to just relax for the last few days, before mayhem was unleashed. _

_**XX**_

_The first of September came around finally and Harry was looking forward to meeting his cousin William, and heading home to learn. He also had a surprise for Draco but his lips were sealed when his bonded tried to pry it out of him. All of the Professors (including the newly appointed ones) had left to Hogwarts via the floo. Amelia had said that she would take the trio to the station and see them off. Harry had requested via his rings that all the Head Offices were to be unsealed once more to allow entry but the new teachers were to remain hidden from the old coot. They also warned him to be wary of the youngest Weasley as he may be up to something for Dumbledore._

_Amelia had to get to work pretty quickly, so after a quick goodbye and spotting William, they all got on the train and found themselves a compartment, where Harry introduce Draco and Susan. Soon the train had left the station and was heading to Hogwarts at last._

"_Hey Wills, how you going?" Harry asked his cousin after giving him a hug. The two of them had been exchanging letters for the past month, getting to know each other._

"_I am well Harry, I am looking forward to Hogwarts and am keen to see how the wizarding world is different. Congratulations on being appointed Prince, you will do Grandmother Elizabeth proud!"_

"_Thank you Wills, listen can you and Susan keep an eye on this compartment, Draco and I are just going for a walk, we will be back later."_

_Susan and William nodded and waved them goodbye. Grabbing Draco by the hand, Harry pulled him to the very last compartment on the train, where he put up a silence spell, a notice-me-not spell and asked his rings to spell time. For every minute passed on the outside, an hour would pass in the compartment. The spell was cast to last five minutes on the outside, that allowed five hours of a romantic date for the two of them. Finally, he configured the seats into a bed._

_Noticing Draco blushing, Harry took his hand once more and dragged him to the bed._

"_Draco, for the past month, you and I have gotten very close. I spoke to Sirius and he encouraged this idea, your mother approved as well. What I am trying to say is, I would like to kiss you and just relax and explore without going overboard..." but he never finished because the next second, his lips were touching another pair._

"_Harry?"_

"_Yeah Draco?"_

"_Shut up and kiss me," the blond replied._

_Harry grinned and continued. Soon their clothes were flying everywhere except their boxers which they kept on to ensure that they didn't go that step, and spent the next few hours under the covers kissing, cuddling and sleeping._

_**XX**_

_Sadly the date was up, the alarm had woken the boys up five minutes before the spell was due to end, where they got up, got dressed and gave one last kiss before the enchantments ended._

_Once they got back to compartment, there were knowingly smirks on their friends' faces._

"_Are you sure you weren't just off snogging in the toilet?" Susan asked with a hint of amusement._

_Harry blushed and said, "Susan if you don't shut up this instant, I will hex you!"_

_Laughter erupted from all four of them. Suddenly they stopped as the door opened and a redheaded stepped in._

"_I am looking for Harry Potter, I heard he was going to Hogwarts?" snapped Ronald Weasley._

_Harry stood up, "You heard correctly, Mr. Weasley, however I have no plans for us to be 'friends', just so you can collect your payment from your master. So get out and stay away from me. Oh Accio rat!"_

_Weasley scowled and went to grab the rat that was flying away to Harry but Draco beat him to it by pointing his wand at him. Without another word, he left._

"_This rat, is the reason Sirius was in prison, I pardoned him and put Fudge on notice," snarled Harry as he put the traitor in an unbreakable cage in his trunk._

"_Now that's over, let's have some fun!" William exclaimed with enthusiasm. The others nodded and began a game of Exploding Snap._

_**XX**_

_Soon, they all reached Hogwarts, where Hagrid took them across the lake in a small boat. The four friends got a boat to themselves. Minerva took them up to the Great Hall, where the Sorting Hat sung a song saying that unity is important. Soon the names were called out._

_Draco went to Gryffindor, Susan also went to Gryffindor, while a busy-hair girl and a round boy also went to Gryffindor. Thankfully, Ronald Weasley went to Slytherin, where Harry noticed the scowl on both the Headmaster's and the Weasley's face. _

_When William was announced, there was a gasp in the entire hall. The last time a royal had entered Hogwarts was over two hundred years ago. Thankfully, he was also placed in Gryffindor._

_What they didn't know was that there was a second royal person right now in this very hall._

_**XX**_

Harry stood up and allowed the glamour that was hiding his true self to fall. The entire drew their breath as one, taking the appearance of the The-Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore was fuming, however the staff were smirking as the payback finally began.

"Í, Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Heir of Hogwarts," request that all magic is to be banished except for the Heads and Deputy Headmistress!"

A flash later and all the magic was gone, Dumbledore was losing his temper fast but Harry had one more trick up his sleeve. Pulling out the Elder Wand and placing both Quirrell and Dumbledore under a Body-Bind, he proceeded to put on the Cloak of Invisibility and hold the Resurrection Stone in his hand.

Looking every part of the Master of Death, he called for the man himself. This set off a crack of electricity and the hall went dark. A cloaked figure appeared and approached Harry.

"Master, what can I do for you?" Death asked.

"I wish for you to bring back Lily and James Potter to the land of the living in payment for the two shards of the Dark Lord." He pointed to Quirrell and handed death a old locket.

Death took the locket (this contained the shard from the scar) and scanned Quirrell carefully. After looking at Harry for a few minutes, he grinned and replied, "I had a feeling, you would call me for this reason, however there is no need to worry about the loss of your life or your magic because handing me two shards of the Dark Lord is exactly what I am looking I will grant your request. Besides your parents weren't ready to die yet, it was forced by a certain meddling wizard."

With a snap of his long bony fingers, a portal appeared in the middle of the hall and out walked a red-head woman and a man with black-messy hair. Once they walked out. Another snap of his fingers and both Quirrell and the locket were in Death's hand. Death bowed to Harry and vanished from the spot.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry and snarled, his plans were falling apart quickly and he needed to gain control otherwise the 'Greater Good' would not be worth it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please present to you, Lord James Potter and Lady Lily McGonagall-Potter-Gryffindor!"

There was not a dry tear in the hall as the two of them approached Harry and embraced him for the first time. The night was not done yet as Harry had one more surprise. He strode up to the Head Table and looked at Dumbledore in the eye and said with as much venom as he could.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are herby removed for the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts effectively immediately, and Minerva McGonagall is appointed Headmistress in your place."

"Mr. Potter..." began Dumbledore as he tried to use his grandfatherly act.

"Actually Dumbledore its, Prince Hadrian to you!"

Another round of gasps went through the all. This was becoming the most interesting night of all in Hogwarts's History.

"My correct title is_, '_His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian James Godric Potter-Black-Gryffindor of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Windsor, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin also I place myself in Gryffindor!"

He took off the Hat, gave it to his grandmother, who waved her hand and allow the magic to flow freely again. Another wave sent dropped the charms to reveal the Blacks and Remus. One final wave of her hand saw the old goat banished to the town of Hogsmeade.

The new Headmistress got the attention of the Hall, "Everyone please enjoy the feast and I will announce the new staff arrangement shortly."

Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and chatter broke out immediately.

This was going to be a good year.

**Finally the chapter is done! I tried to please everyone by detailing the punishment of the Dursleys as well as the teaching arrangement with Dumbles getting what he had coming!**

**Please read and review and let me know what you thought! End of the feast will be next chapter :) **

******Before I forget Giovanna (Guest) if you are reading this could you please create an account so I can Private Message you with ideas**

**Lawstudent092 (Justin)**


	7. A New Era at Hogwarts

**Thank you everyone for your continued support, I really appreciate it! This chapter is dedicated to ILoveGeorgeEades for being the 100****th**** reviewer! This chapter will hopefully answer some of your questions regarding Dumbledore, Lily and James and a few others. Now onto the chapter...**

**Chapter Seven – A New Era Begins**

Harry slid into the seat next to Draco. He noted that Susan and William were sitting directly opposite him.

"You always like to keep people on their toes, don't you, Your Majesty," drawled Draco softly into Harry's ear.

An involuntary giggle escaped from the young Prince. A blush rose on Harry's cheeks as he turned to address Draco.

"That is true, my Consort, I always like to keep everyone on their toes. I find contributing to Hogwarts gossip oddly entertaining," retorted Harry with a wink.

A round of laughter exploded from the seated foursome at Harry's words. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, seated nearby also joined in the laughter. Harry smiled at them. He knew they had been sorted into Gryffindor and he admired their honesty and integrity.

Harry noted that Neville was looking at him intently and he gave the slightly awkward male his attention.

"Neville, Francis Longbottom, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Your Majesty," said Neville quietly and respectfully as he bowed and held his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry shook Neville's hand solemnly before breaking into a grin. "Prince Hadrian James Godric Potter-Black-Gryffindor, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Gryffindor, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black…."

Neville smiled warmly at Harry and nodded his agreement. "Please," said Harry gesturing toward the table, "continue eating." Neville nodded and resumed his seat but he seemed to have lost interest in his meal. Neville's kept his gaze fixed on Harry. Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"Lady Hermione, I am Prince Hadrian, however you and Neville may call me Harry in private, none of this formality stuff unless we are in public." He kissed the knuckles of her hand as a courtesy.

"Prince Hadrian, it is my pleasure to be your acquaintance." Hermione's face grew a little pinker and her voice a little quieter. "I hope we can be friends." She said and gave a Harry a quick little bow before turning quickly to retake her seat. Harry couldn't help but smile. He decided he liked Hermione very much.

Suddenly, a scroll manifested in Hermione's lap. Using utter discretion, she opened it and began to read. Her eyes widened in shock at the message.

_Stay calm, I know who you really are, you are my sister. You are Princess Hermione Lillian Minerva Diana Potter. Stay behind after the feast and come with me. Rest assure you will find out the truth soon_

_Love,  
Your brother,  
Prince Hadrian 'Harry'_

Hermione stole a quick glance at Harry. A reassuring smile from him confirmed that she has the sibling she had always wanted.

Satisfied that Hermione would keep the appointment, Harry turned his attention to his own food. He had spent the past month being introduced to and enjoying food from a wide range of cultures. He was amazed at how narrow his culinary world had been under the 'care' of his neglectful relatives. Now, despite his poor nutrition in the past, Harry was as healthy as most males his age. Harry turned his mind to other more pleasant thoughts; he was determined not to be ruled by his past.

Soon the meal was over and the Headmistress stood up and began to address the school.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', she announced as she smiled at the crowd of eager young faces before her. 'I know tonight has brought a few surprises and that you are tired and wanting to go to bed but I have a few, short announcements to make.

First, as you all know, Albus Dumbledore has been removed from his position of Headmaster and I have been appointed as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Therefore, I have relinquished my position of Head of Gryffindor House along with my teacher position of Transfiguration Mistress.

It gives me great pleasure to announce that the new Deputy Headmaster for Hogwarts is Professor Severus Snape. Though this appointment means that Professor Snape can no longer hold the position of Head of Slytherin House, I am happy to announce that he will continue to hold his position of Potions Master."

There was a huge round of applause from students and staff from all four Houses. The only exception to the show of approval was Ronald Weasley who sat alone fuming and muttering under his breath. "That greasy bat is going to make my life hell for the next seven years," he grumbled hotly.

However, Ronald's rant fell on deaf ears and the hall quietened down to allow McGonagall to continue her outline of the new staffing arrangements for the year. "In light of having Lord Voldemort under our nose, new wards have been erected to keep out Death Eaters from attacking Hogwarts in the future. Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Professor Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin has also agreed to be the new Head of Gryffindor House."

The hall erupted into a frenzy of excitement. The applause was deafening. Students grinned at each other. Finally, there was to be a competent teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts! Students dared to let their hopes rise that there would now be an announcement of a competent teacher for History of Magic.

Little did the students know that such an announcement was imminent.

"As you know, Professor Binns taught nothing but Goblin Rebellions and Wars. It was agreed amongst the Heads and I that it was time to replace the old professor with someone who could actually teach the subject and bring it up to standard. So without further ado, please welcome Professor Andromeda Tonks, who will also be the new Head of Slytherin House..."

The hall erupted as if a cannonball went off and struck a ship! A new era was truly underway at Hogwarts.

"My last staffing arrangement is to introduce a new class that is mandatory for everyone regardless of status. Please welcome Professor Narcissa Black, who will be teaching Wizarding Etiquette and Wizengamot Law," continued McGonagall, looking through her glasses at students below her.

There was another round of applause, Draco was especially ecstatic that his mother was finally achieving her dream.

A silver fork tapping against a glass brought everyone in the room back to attention.

"Finally, it has been decided that as tomorrow is Friday, classes will not commence until Monday. This will allow everyone an opportunity to become acquainted with these new arrangements. Please utilise this long weekend to catch up with your classmates, to welcome your new staff and to write letters to your family informing them of the news. Goodnight and welcome to another year at Hogwarts." McGonagall ended her speech, sending the student population off to bed.

Harry stood up, grabbed Draco, Hermione and William, while apologising to Susan and Neville.

"Guys, would you mind meeting at the Entrance Hall just before breakfast?" Harry asked.

"No worries Harry see you guys in the morning," Neville replied before Susan had the chance to open her mouth, dragging her to follow the rest of the First Years out of the hall.

**To be continued... **

**This chapter is half-complete and has been posted as apologies for not posting since Feb 3. Will hopefully have the rest of the chapter up by Friday (Feb 28) on my 22nd Birthday. Read and Review and let me know what you think! Like the twist? Who could tell it would happen?**

**Justin**


End file.
